Demons on the Prowl
by britt67
Summary: Demi and Asha are a set of Demon twins who were sent on a mission by Lilith to kill Sam Winchester. Demi doesn’t want to be a part of her former life and runs into the Winchester brothers, but can they really trust her…
1. The Mission

**Story Title- **Demons on the Prowl

**Summary-** Demi and Asha are a set of Demon twins who were sent on a mission by Lilith to kill Sam Winchester. Demi doesn't want to be a part of her former life and runs into the Winchester brothers, but can they really trust her…

**Warnings- **This story contains mild language. Some spoilers from season three, but mainly takes place in season four.

**Genres- **Adventure/Angst/Mystery/Supernatural

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester or Lilith or any Supernatural character. The only characters I own are Demi and Asha.

**Author's note- **Okay you guys this is my first Supernatural fanfic, I'm a little weary about putting it up, but I think it should be a interesting story. Please review; I'd love to know what you guys think.

Chapter one

The Mission

It all started when a set of Demon twins named Demi and Asha were sent on a mission by the leader of the demons, Lilith. "Asha, Demi," Lilith called. The two girls went to their leader. "Girls you know about Sam Winchester, right? Like I've said before I will never bow to such a person, I want you two girls to take care of him for me." Lilith told them. "Like I've said before he is bad news." Lilith put in.

"Hell you know I'm in!" Asha replied quickly, "I've always been a fan of kicking some serious evil bad guy butt." That wasn't necessarily the same reaction for her sister.

Demi said, "I will not go on this mission for you, especially if it means killing an innocent person, I mean what has Sam Winchester ever done too you, well besides killing most of our lovable demon family."

"I know what he could turn into, that's why I want him dead." Said Lilith, "I know that if he turns he could go major dark side, and take control and ultimately destroy everything, I do not want to take that chance. So please Demi reconsider and do what I say everything will be much better if you do." Lilith finished

"No, like I've said before, I don't see the point in killing him I just don't really know where I belong right now; I feel that I don't belong here in Hell because I don't act like other demons, by wreaking havoc wherever I go. In the world above I would have a huge secret that I would have to keep bottled up inside of me."Demi said

"I've been wondering about you, Demi, why you haven't been acting normally lately, I mean the real you would jump at the chance to do something for Lilith. Do you want to talk about it? Asha asked.

"Not here, let's go to our bedroom because I don't want to have another argument in front of Lilith; the last time was embarrassing; I mean everyone was watching." Demi Said

"I know what you mean, Demi." Asha said. Asha then turned to Lilith and said, "Lilith, your majesty we will come back when Demi has come to a rightful decision."

"Alright you two you may go but, don't be long with your decision making," Lilith said.

"Okay, thank you" Asha replied.The girls walked to their room, when they got there, they let themselves in and closed the door behind them. "Alright we're alone, now spill demon-hater." Demi gave Asha a death glare and explained.

"As of right now I don't know where I stand like I can tell that I'm not like you or the other demons. I can tell that I'm a lot like Ruby; like the black sheep of the family. I don't know maybe I'm destined to help people instead of hurt them." Demi explained.

"Oh, so you're saying that you feel like you have to betray your pride, your race, your family in order to figure out where your life is taking you. That's sad." Asha replied.

"Asha I never mentioned betraying you guys, I was just talking about working for both sides; like still be a demon but blend into the world above." Demi remarked.

"But the thing is you didn't not mention it," Asha said

"Huh?" Demi reacted

"You may not have mentioned that you would betray us, but it sounded like you intended on doing it." Asha explained.

"Shut up, Asha unless you have something nice to say," Demi snapped.

"In that case I'll say that I kind of know how you feel," Asha replied, "and because you're my sister I'll help you out. The only way Lilith will let you out of this place is if you accept the mission...Right? So accept the mission and you're home free girl." The girls hug and run into Lilith's chamber to tell her the good news.

"Lilith, your majesty," Demi says while bowing on one knee, "I have changed my mind and decided to accept the mission like my sister."

"Good now both of you have access to the world above us, do not fail me you two," Lilith commanded.

The twins said in unison, "we won't." The twins went up the stairs to reach the world above; when they got to the top they are almost blinded because the sun is shining so bright. When they walked off the stairs they disappeared and there is just a cement street behind them.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

"Alright so now that we're out of there I'll go my own way and continue Lilith's mission while you do whatever your little heart desires," Asha said breaking the silence during a very awkward moment.

"Yeah I guess that's true, well good luck on the mission," said Demi trying not to be sad.

"If you change your mind at all Demi, you'll know where to find me," Asha put in. The twins hugged and walked in opposite directions. Demi never realized at the time that she'd soon run into the guy that Lilith sent her on a mission to destroy. After walking for about ten minutes Demi, walked right into two guys and all three land in a big heap on the sidewalk. Demi got up first and started dusting herself off.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going; I didn't even see you guys coming…." Demi said rambling on. The two guys pick themselves off the ground and dusted themselves off as well.

"Its okay accidents happen, we didn't necessarily see you either," said the tall guy with the longer hair.

"Yeah I guess we're okay too, we cool," the other guy said extending his hand for a handshake. Demi accepts it.

"Yeah I'd say we're cool." Demi replies. The three of them walked for a while and found a safe place to talk and they sat down. "I guess none of us have really introduced ourselves, well I guess I'll go first I'm Demi," she tells them. "What about you guys you haven't been all forward with your names," She urges.

The taller guy was the one who talked first he said, "Well my names Sam."

The other guy talked next he said, "The names Dean."

"Well Sam, Dean it's a pleasure to meet you, oh and by the way Sam would you happen to have a last name." Demi asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah I do and dean has the same last name as me," Sam replied

"Oh why is that? Are you guys married? Or living together?" Demi asks.

"No we're just brothers, and girl you have some dirty mind. Just to tell you the last names Winchester." Dean explained

"Sam, you wouldn't happen to be the person that Lilith wants to kill are you?" Demi asked hesitantly.

"Wait a minute, you know about Lilith?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well yeah, I've done my research and you might want to know this about me I'm really good friends with Ruby." Demi explained.

"Hold on, you know Ruby, and you know she's a demon?" Dean replied.

"What?" Demi questioned," She's never mentioned that before," Demi said trying not to reveal her secret.

"Okay do you know what we'll trust you for now, but if we notice anything strange it's back on your own missy," Dean Said sternly.

"Alright agreed," Demi replied. The three of them get up and start walking because their butts are numb and legs are cramped. They were also afraid that someone was listening in on their conversation. They walked around for about a half an hour and found a deserted area and decided to continue their conversation.

"Demi, you mentioned you know about Lilith," Sam pondered.

"Yeah, what do you want to know about her," Demi replied.

"Well the reason that we're in this geographical location is because we've been hunting down Lilith since before we traced her in Louisiana, then we got another lead and it led us here," Sam Said. "So can you help us out?" Sam asked as well.

"Yeah I can help you out," Demi said. "You guys are in luck because I know exactly where she is so I could bring you right to her."

"That will be great," Dean said.

"Awesome, can you guys can you excuse me for a moment I think my sister has been trying to contact me." Demi asked.

"You have a sister," Sam asked.

"Yeah, her names Asha and she's my twin actually," Demi explained, "I'll be right back," she added. Demi went off on her own and found a place where Sam or Dean or anybody could listen in. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number; put it to her ear and it rang three times before somebody picked up the other end. The phone conversation was as follows:

"Hello," said the person on the other line.

"Hey Asha," said Demi. "You would not believe who I ran into after I departed from you," She continued.

"Who?" Asha asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Demi responded

"Do you have a plan at all?" Asha asked

"Well kind of, I need your help though," Demi said

"What's the plan?" Asha asked.

"I was thinking of leading the Winchesters directly to Lilith, but what I need you for is to bring Lilith into this world," Demi explained.

"That sounds like a good plan and I can easily bring Lilith to "Our" secret hide-away, I won't be able to do it tonight but tomorrow will work." Asha told her.

"Alright bye," Demi said

"Bye, Demi," Asha replied. Demi hung up the phone and walked back to the place where the Winchesters were waiting for her.

"I can take you to Lilith, but it has to be tomorrow night, okay," Demi told them when she returned

"Okay, but why can't it be tonight?" Dean asked.

"It can't be tonight because Lilith is a busy little girl and she has other matters to adhere to tonight, but she'll be in this world tomorrow." Demi explained. The Winchester brothers decided to hold off their hunt for Lilith one more night, not expecting what's going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
